jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Cody
center }} :Su cuy'gar und hallo bei Cody :::::::"... may the fork be with you!" Wer ich bin Mein Leben besteht in der Hauptsache aus Star Wars (hierzu unten mehr), Sportfechten, Lego, Segeln und Motorbootfahren... Ach,... und so ganz nebenbei gehe ich zur Schule. Erreichen könnt ihr mich per e-Mail an: CC2224@web.de Oder über icq unter dem Namen CC Cody und der Nummer 444-894-623 left|thumb|Mein Benutzername! __TOC__ Ich und Star Wars Das erste was ich von Star Wars sah war die Schlacht um Naboo. Ich war bei einem Freund und er sagte er hätte einen tollen Film in den ich mal reinschauen sollte... Als nächstes kam dann Episode IV, dann das Lego, ein Lichtschwert... Jetzt habe ich alle sechs Filme, die Ewoks-Filme, Clone-Wars, seeehr viel SW-Lego, mehrere Lichtschwerter, viele Bücher und einige PC-Spiele. Außerdem bin ich Mitglied der Jedipedia, wer häte das gedacht Bild:;-).gif. Lego Star Wars Große Modelle *Ein von mir erweiterter Sternzerstörer *Modell: Eine Schlacht in den Klonkriegen 250px 250px 250px 250px 250px *Modell: Die Schlacht von Endor 250px 250px *Ein Blasters (so gut das halt geht...) 250px 250px 250px 250px Star Wars Waffen u.ä. Lichtschwerter *Das Leuchtende 300px 300px Dieses Lichtschwert ist mit einer LED-Lampe, Linse und Kristall ausgestattet. Die Farbe ist Cyan. *Das Doppelschwert Dieses ist ein Doppelklingenschwert, wie das vom Darth Maul. *Normale Schwerter Eine wachsende Anzahl von normalen Lichtschwertern. *Das perfekte Schwert Dieses ist das Meisterstück; es hat einen vollständigen Innenausbau, bestehend aus: Klingenemitter(Spule + Linsensystem), 2 Fokussierkristalle, viridianischer Primärkristall und Energiezelle Wenn ihr eine getippte Bauanleitung für so ein Lichtschwert möchtet schickt mir eine e-Mail mit dem Betreff: Anleitung LS Die Bilder zu der Anleitung sind hier: 250px250px Blaster thumb|left|Meine beiden Blaster Ich habe mir ein Blastergewehr mit wechselbarem Aufsatz (Normal/Sniper) gebaut. Hier ist ein Bild der Normalversion, der Sniperaufsatz hat einen längeren Lauf und eine kleinere Mündung. Ein kleiner Nabooblaster schon fertig. Bild hier Außerdem habe ich einen E-11 Blaster nachgebaut: Rüstungen Eine mandalorianische Rüstung ist derzeit in Arbeit. Bis auf den Helm ist die Rüstung mitlerweile fertig. Die Rüstung ist im Grundsatz Schwarz, bis auf die Blasterweste und die Schulter/Oberarmpanzer, die silbern sind. Die Unterarm-, Brust und Rückenpanzerung sind in einem dunklen Grün abgesetzt. Andere *Energiepike nicht die Version der Roten Garde, sondern die Schwarzmarktversion aus Jabbas Palast. Bild und Videobearbeitung center|690px thumb|right|Ein Desktophintergrund von mir Neben dem Modellbau habe ich mich vor kurzem auch Grafik, Desing und Bildbearbeitung zugewendet. Ich gestalte mit 3D Grafik, Bildern und 2D Effekten Star Wars Bilder, oder Banner und Desktophintergründe. Wer möchte, dem kann ich auf Wunsch ein eigenes Banner oder einen eigenen Desktophintergrund gestalten. Einfach melden, das genaue Design kann dann per mail oder icq besprochen werden. Star Wars Besitztümer Bücher *X-Wing Reihe (bis auf Kommando Han Solo) *NJO 4 und 7-18 *Vereint durch die Macht (Englisch) *Thrawn Trilogie *Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit *Die Feuertaufe *Labyrinth des Bösen *Das Vermächtnis der Jedi *RC Feindkontakt und Triple Zero *Episode III (Roman) *Episode V (Roman) Sachbücher *Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die Risszeichnungen *Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen *Die Risszeichnungen *Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessles *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *The New Essential Chronology *The Essential Guide to Planetes and Moons *Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga *Alle Welten und Schauplätze PC-Spiele *X-Wing vs. Tie Fighter *X-Wing Alliance *LEGO Star Wars I und II *EaW und FoC *BF *BF II *RC *KotOR I und II Filme *Episode I *Episode II *Episode III *DVD-Box **Episode IV **Episode V **Episode VI *Episode VI (die Echte) *Ewoks - Die Karavane der Tapferen *Ewoks - Kampf um Endor *Clone Wars Vol 1 und 2 Jedipedia Freunde *Boba Ein Klonbruder *Darth Tobi der Filmsith *Anakin Der mando'ade mit dm Lichtschwert *Bao-Dur sucht auf jede Frage eine Antwort *Dark Lord der S(h)it(h)-Lord *Kyle Er "spürt" Fehler und und Ausbaufähiges. *Commander Gree ein Klonkollege *Garm Der Biograf ungeordnet Statistik Artikel bearbeitet: Cody Artikel ins Leben gerufen: Cody + 1''' vor der Anmeldung. Erster Artikel bearbeitet: '''Cody Letzter Artikel bearbeitet: Cody or }|1|0}} or |Benutzer|1|0}})| Der Benutzer Cody hat insgesamt Cody Artikel bearbeitet und Cody Artikel begonnen. Seinen ersten Beitrag schrieb er an diesem Tag: Cody.|Bitte einen Benutzernamen angeben.}} Artikel Ich beschäftige mich meistens mit Nebencharakteren und anderen Dingen um die sich sonst noch niemand gekümmert hat. Hier sind alle Artikel, die ich ins Leben gerufen habe, ausgebaut habe oder bei denen ich sonst etwas wichtiges gemacht habe: (Chronologisch geordnet) To-Do-Liste *501st Legion Vader's Fist UC *Senatsplattformen UC *Galaktisches Senatsgebäude UC *Ultimo Vista UC ---- *alles aus den gelesenen Büchern einbringen und nochmehr lesen *Schlacht um Coruscant (27 NSY) überarbeiten *YVH-1 *Benutzerseite neugestallten Zum Umgang mit Artikeln Dieser Abschnitt gibt vor, wie ich mit Artikeln umgehe und es auch von anderen erwarte. Wenn sich alle daran halten werden wir gut zusammen arbeiten können. Stehts Willkommen: Verbesserungsvorschläge; Korrekturen aller Art; wohlwollende, kontsruktive Kritik Noch verzeilich: Kitik von der Form, Das ist einfach nur schlecht.; unabsichtliches einbauen von Fehlern Ernstzunemende Folgen hat: Vandalismus; vulgäre Ausdrucksweise; Hacken und Viren verbreiten. Das 7. SkyCorps hat 37.000 Mann... macht 37.000 mal das: 700px Fun Nummernschilder: *'EI-S' Premia?? *'PIR-AT' *'''-TK 421' *'AN-H' *'N-SY' *'-DC 15' *'AB-ER''' *'WI-TZ' *'''-DC 17' *'F-LY''' *'CO-DY' Testfeld (ignorieren) Cody Cody Cody Cody Cody Cody en:User:Kad Dal'ius